Honeysuckle on Obsidian Furs
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: Sequel to Fondue Wishes. Harry's at Grimmauld Place, home alone, and spending some quality time with the newly installed black rug in front of the fireplace. He brought a bowl of honey too. I wonder what Snape's gonna think this time? 2k words.


**Title: Honeysuckle on Obsidian Furs**

**Author:**Yorugami Ahou  
**Rating** NC-17

**Type:** One-shot

**Warnings:** Just Masturbation...I think  
**Summary: Sequel to "Fondue Wishes".** Harry's at Grimmauld Place, home alone, and spending some quality time with the newly installed black rug in front of the fireplace. He brought a bowl of honey too. I wonder what Snape's gonna think this time? 2k+ words.

Harry sighed and nibbled absentmindedly on a sugarquill as he frowned down on his homework that had been assigned over the winter holidays. It had been rather surprising when Headmaster Dumbledore had announced the temporary closure of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the holiday seasons, the reason being that it was in dire need of rewarding.

Eyebrows drawing together in concentration as the words in front of emerald eyes blurred. The Gryffindor shook his head and closed the Transfiguration book he'd been staring at for an hour now.

Of course, there had been distinct advantages of having the school closed down. He was given a reason to spend some time with his Godfather Sirius Black who, as Snape had started to complain, was climbing the walls of Grimauld Place with boredom and inactivity.

He could still remember faintly what the Potion's Professor had said.

Flashback

Albus Dumbledore had a thoughtful look in his eye when Harry came into the Headmaster's office after the startling announcement during the evening feast.

"Come in, Come in Harry..." The blue-eyed man warmly invited, "Take a seat...there. Now, would you like a lemon drop before we begin?"

Harry blinked and accepted the proffered candy before him. He noticed that it tasted a tad bit more sour than usual when he'd finally popped the sugary treat into his mouth.

"Headmaster, sir?" The messy haired boy began, "Where am I to stay for the holidays seeing as the Dursleys will no doubt refuse to hold me at #4 Privet Drive for my seventh year?"

"Indeed." Hmm'd the benevolent wizard over his half-moon spectacles.

As soon as Harry had reached his Seventh Year his Uncle Vernon had driven him for the last time to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and had given him quite an earful. The rant mainly consisted of "That'll be the last I'll see of ye Boy!" and "You better not be coming back and bother'n us anymore ya Freak!"

"Anyway Harry," Dumbledore began, "I may have an inkling of an idea as to where to place you..."

The Headmaster was cut off as the door to the office banged loudly open as one irate Potions Professor stormed in.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this!" Snape exclaimed, onyx eyes flashing.

The Headmaster merely looked up with a smile at the towering blackness that was Severus Snape, Hogwart's resident Potions Master.

"Ah Severus, glad to see that you could make the meeting." He said, as calm as the waters of a clear blue lake." I was just about to summon you."

Shiny ebony locks twirled around magnificently as Snape's head snapped to where Harry was sitting and trying not to shrink on himself.

"What's the brat doing here?" He snarled.

"Hey!" Harry replied in token protest although much of his insides were shivering in anxiety.

The intimidating Professor snorted. "Never mind." He then focused his penetrating gaze unto the headmaster." Albus..."

"As I was about to say," he began yet again, "Since Hogwarts will be closed temporarily for the Holidays, students and teachers are to spend their time wherever they may deem appropriate." He raised a hand to silence the retort that was about to emerge from Snape's mouth. "However, I know that both you and Harry have nowhere with sufficient protection against the Death Eaters to reside in. Therefore, I have proposed to housing the both of you in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix until such time as the wards are deemed fit once again." The Headmaster then turned to Harry. "And Harry, your Godfather will surely be quite merry when he hears that you will be staying with him during the Holidays."

"The mutt's been howling and climbing the walls from boredom. No doubt making a mess with his doggy lover..." Snape muttered irritated.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"Incidentally," Headmaster Dumbledore continued unperturbed, "Remus Lupin will be staying at the Headquarters as well."

Harry's other eyebrow followed the first.

"Canine orgy waiting to happen..." The Potions Professor mumbled.

End Flashback

It wasn't exactly the best way to find out that your Godfather and one of your Father's best friends was gay. Not that it really mattered since Harry himself was of the questionable inclination. It was more the fact that Snape knew which bothered him more. Did that mean Snape was also of the inclination? Or maybe he was against it?

Harry frowned, worried.

Maybe he's just against anything to do with Sirius Black? After all, he did stare at Harry for quite a long time...longer than would be appropriate anyway. Then again...his thoughts became even more entangled.

"I can't think like this!" I cried out suddenly springing up from his position on the black fur rug in front of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. It had been a recent acquisition and mostly because Sirius had found out that Harry had a thing for lolling about on fur rugs.

Really, nothing felt better than to have silken fur caressing at you from all sides. You could even dig in your toes and keep the chill out. Although from what Snape's face was showing as they'd ushered in the rug, the man was obviously thinking of the large rug as being a total waste of resources.

Harry stretched and got rid of some of the kinks his body had gotten from staying in one position for so long. Finishing, he then trotted off to get something to help him focus his wandering attention back to his studies. Nothing like a bit of something to nibble on...

"Mister Harry Potter Sir, what can I do for you?" Came the distinctly whiny voice of Dobby the ever ragged House Elf.

"Hmmm...I'm not really sure." Haryy puttered undecided then thought for a long while before an imaginary light bulb flashed on his head. "Dobby, do you have a bowl of honey?"

"Honey, Mister Harry Potter Sir?" The large eyed creature asked. "Yes, Mister Harry Potter Sir. We is having many honey..."

"I'd like a bowl...about this big." The black haired boy explained as he cupped his hands, "Of honey to be delivered near the black rug in front of the fireplace."

"Of course Mister Harry Potter Sir!" The Elf fairly quivered with anticipation at doing aforementioned task. "It will be right there Mister Harry Potter Sir!" It called out and disappeared in a flash of magic.

The green-eyed Gryffindor sighed and slowly went back to his place in front of the fireplace.

Today the house was silent. Eerily so. Most of the members were out doing missions. The fact that it was the Holiday Season didn't mean that the Death Eaters were having vacations. It was more the opposite in reality. Seeing as people commonly let down their guard in such a festive season of joy and happiness made the masses of witch and wizardkind much more vulnerable to attack.

The only person who had been left behind had been Snape. The man had hidden in the cellar or his room for the whole time and Harry wasn't expecting the dark haired man to come out and socialize anytime soon.

Realizing that he was, in all words, home alone. The messy haired boy grinned. Now, he could fully luxuriate in the true purposes of a fur rug. The order members wouldn't be coming back to the Headquarters until at least the early morning hours.

Standing up, Harry began to take of his clothing one by one. Now that he was blissfully naked and being bathed by the warmth of the orange flames of the fireplace. The green-eyed young man slowly slid himself down and caressed the silken black fur with his body.

"Fuck yeah..."He almost moaned." God this feels so good..."

It was quite a temptation to rub himself into full arousal on the obsidian fur but stopped himself. There was one thing about being hedonistic on a fur rug, and totally another to be an exhibitionist. Harry only hoped and prayed that Snape wouldn't come down until he'd had all the fun to be had on the pelt.

Turning around, the satin caressing him everywhere, he spotted the bowl of honey sitting right next to his Transfiguration Book. Emerald eyes glittered.

"Oh yeah...let the fun begin."

---------------------------------------------

Snape stared at the vial of Crataegus laevigata otherwise known and Midland Hawthorne and frowned. It wasn't that hard to see that the small red fruit wasn't so round and red anymore. In fact, it was somewhat nearing the color of puce and wrinkled all over.

Grimacing, Severus began to massage the space just above his rather large nose and right between his eyebrows.

"Can't that blasted elf do anything right?" I ground out thoroughly irritated.

This had been the second time that single day, the eighteenth time that week and Merlin knows just how much more in the future. If only Albus hadn't insisted, nay, impeccably ordered him to stay here in this ghastly wretched place to baby sit the delinquent he wouldn't be having so much stress related headaches.

Headaches were too mild a term, the Potions Professor decided moments later, Migraines would've been more appropriate. Merlin he was surrounded by imbeciles.

Disgusted, he threw the vial of Hawthorne to a nearby waste receptacle. Standing up and sweeping his robes around him. Snape prepared himself to go downstairs with the thought at the back of his mind that for once, aside from the meddlesome youngster, he was alone. He could, in all cases, lower down his masks for a bit. He would erect them instantly though if the dratted boy would be anywhere nearby.

Opening the door to his room, he checked for any residual auras of people. Finding none, he slowly and stealthily went down the stair. It would only serve the impudent whelp right if Severus caught Potter doing something wrong.

Just as he was about to round the part of the staircase concealed by a wall towards the living room, he froze.

There on the obsidian furs rubbing like some cat in heat was one Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry wriggled and sighed before settling himself comfortably in the middle of the large rug. He then positioned the ceramic bowl full of honey right beside him. Calming his breathing and closing his eyes he rested for while just feeling.

The heat of the fireplace, the slight coolness coming from the bowl of honey, the smoothness of the fur around him.

Feeling a little naughty and adventurous, he turned and dipped a finger into the cool bowl of golden nectar and slathered the digit full of honey.

Bringing it slowly to his lips, he let a few amber drops drip unto his flushed lips and shivered slightly at the cold of the liquid meeting the heat of his slightly aroused body.

Merlin, he thought to himself, I hope Snape doesn't decide to come out of hiding.

Although, a little guiltily, he felt a rush of excitement flow through his veins like lightning at the thought of Snape seeing him like this.

This led him to thoughts of how sensuous he might look rubbing himself naked on the ebony colored furs, honey all over his slightly tanned body.

He couldn't help the moan that came out of his lips. Merlin that was hot.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It wouldn't have surprised one Severus Snape is his eyes fell off their sockets from the stimulation they were getting from the spectacle before him. His eyes weren't the only thing being inspired by the sight.

Obsidian pupils contracted, then dilated in interest.

Oh Merlin, what was the brat thinking?

Long pale fingers clenched tightly against the banister of the staircase he was in. He dimly noticed at the fringes of his thoughts that his breathing had started to speed up.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry suckled at the honey coated finger in his mouth and gazed thoughtfully at the bowl of golden liquid. His eyebrows furrowed together before relaxing a moment later as a small smile graced his face.

What would it be like to feel cool sticky honey all over his hot body?

A small moan came out of his throat unconsciously at the thought.

Why not find out right?

He slowly turned around and picked up the bowl in his hands. Carefully, he dipped the now saliva coated finger into the bowl of honey. Coating it again, he proceeded to drip and slide a trail of honey on his abdomen.

A hiss escaped his lips at the sensation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus found his eyes glazing over as the foolish boy began to lather himself with honey. A hiss escaped through the luscious lips as limbs shook and trembled.

The idiot probably didn't realize that he was starting to mumble in Parseltongue.

"Heeeeessssshhhhyyyyaaaaaaaassssssssssss..."

The dark haired man's knees weakened at the sound. This was sheer torture and he didn't know exactly why he hadn't gone down and ended this farce yet.

"Sooooooooosshhhhhhhhhhmmmeeeeennnnnnnssssaaaarrrrrrrreeeeesssss..."

By Salazar, Snape couldn't have imagined Parseltongue sounding so sexy. Voldemort fairly murdered the language compared to the luscious words coming out the boy's mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Unwittingly, Harry had started to become fully aroused as he continued to coat himself liberally with honey.

"Oh yesss..." He groaned out, at the same time rubbing his bottom against the soft down underneath him. "Feeeellls ssssooo goood."

Neither did he realize than he was speaking in parseltongue.

Flushed, he then brought a finger to his mouth and began to lick at the honey there. Purring and hissing all the while.

He continued to rub against the fur below him, slowly but surely working himself up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Fighting the urge to claw open his robes and delve into his pants at the straining member inside them. Snape ground his teeth and fought with all his will to wrench his eyes away from the sight.

Although no matter how he fought, it seemed his orbs would rather stay and enjoy the delicious show before them.

Blood Hell, he cursed silently, I thought I had more will that this.

He cupped his hand to his mouth as a moan almost rose out of his throat. Blasted, the brat's acting like some professional whore. Merlin, what is he doing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wouldn't take it anymore. The urge to touch himself was getting too much. He finally capitulated to his desires and reached out one sticky hand to his straining manhood. Another drawn out hiss came out his lips as his hands tentatively stroked and caressed his hardness.

"Oh Merlin...yesss..."

Unnoticed, the bowl of honey which was nearly empty toppled from his other hand and spilled the rest of its sticky contents on Harry's abdomen and coincidentally his aching erection.

At the sensation Harry arched off the rug and keened as if he was in pain. His face a rictus in pleasure.

"Yessssss...Fuck..."

Tanned thighs parted and trembled across each other as the hand between them sped up the pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Snape fought to close his eyes, breathing shallow and fast. Sweat was slowly sliding down the side of his face and his hands clenched and unclenched against the stair railings.

He had a very large problem down his robes which he refused to alleviate. It was all the bloody child's fault!

Not so much a child anymore is he Snape? An inner voice contradicted.

Of course Potter was a bloody child! Look at him; he doesn't even grow facial hair yet! His skin's as smooth as silk.

And you would know that of course? The voice leered.

Blast you! Stop this insanity! I should be going down and whipping that boy for discipline.

S&M Sev? Amazing...you're getting adventurous... The voice continued to pester him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!"

Almost by reflex, Snape came inside his trousers along with the boy before him. Knees almost buckling, he tensed against the banisters.

Now is definitely not the time for this...He thought to himself.

Denial is not a river in Egypt Snape old boy. The voice teased.

Shut the fuck up...

With that, he slowly staggered up the stairs and slammed the door behind him before collapsing on his bed shaking.

"Ah fuck it...The brat's asking for it..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stiffened as he heard the sound of a door slamming just as he'd just descended from his sexual high.

"Oh bloody hell...Snape!"

**The End**

Sequel for this pending for anyone who's interested Don't hesitate to Comment or Review…  
Seeing as the more of you do so…  
The more I will be inclined to continuing this series of fics…  
Yum…I wonder what's next?

P.S. Happy Holidays to all the Snarry Fans out there!


End file.
